The Amazing Reject Element
by Michirubaka
Summary: Three years have passed, Katara is now seventeen...Aang is fifteen...Sokka is now nineteen. The group is traveling to find out if the pirates are really gone and out of their way for good. But something terrible happens.AangxKatara luff! Lots into one :3
1. Chapter 1 : Enter The Shadow Bender

**The Amazing Reject Element **

Rated T for just in case issues!

Before you read to your doom!

-This is...chapter one!

Three years have passed, Katara is now seventeen...Aang is fifteen...Sokka is now nineteen. The group is traveling to find out if the pirates are really gone and out of their way for good. They run into an awkward female who's willing to help them for free. The pairings are honestly basic...AangxKatara. Nothing dreadful. I bet you people thought Sokka was gonna get paired with the awkward female xD gawd. No.

YOU BISH MONKEY! I THOUGHT UP SHADOW BENDING! Uh...you may have but I thought of it when I veiwed the site when it was first up on so dun gimme that crap. I don't take others ideas...that's just sick and wrong. Besides I have many ideas that I made earlier. Jeeze.

Characters included in this section...

Pirates  
Aang  
Katara  
Sokka  
My OC who's name won't be revealed until later if this is continued

Disclaimer...

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender , nor do I own characters out of the show. If I did, stubborn Zuko x Katara people would despise me even more.

Claimer...

I own my ideas and I own my character/s. Lana owns her ideas and her own character/s which may appear later.

Aang ran along the path smiling brightly, it was always a wonderful day to Aang. He looked back to Katara and Sokka then stopped for a moment and blinked before saying, "Katara, Sokka...you guys don't seem so good. Did Appa give you two a cold?" Appa heard his owner, he snorted at Aangs remark as Katara made a slight chuckle just before she said "No Aang, Sokka and I along with his instincts are a bit tired." Aang's face got overtaken by surprise, "Uhhh Katara, what do you mean by that?" Katara blinked and thought for a moment remembering what she was doing, "Well...I was working on packing our supplies for this trip but Sokka..."

Sokka's eyes widdened and then he quickly narrowed his eyes while he spoke "Excuse you, while you were doing your girl work of packing I was doing the most manly thing of all-" Katara, Sokka's sister grinned then spoke in a tone which showed she was clearly amused by this as she said "What WERE you doing? Looking at a reflection and watching yourself flex the night away?" "No! I was gathering food..hmph you two really think I'm that unreliable?" said Sokka seeming to be a bit annoyed, Sokka then continued to speak, "Who else was gonna get the food, Momo? Appa?"

Aang smiled his trade mark one of a kind smile as he said "Hey, maybe they did some of the work while you were sleeping!" Sokka blinked a few times just before saying "Sleep? Who said I got to sleep? It was tough work!" Katara began laughing softly to herself and Aang joined her...of course Katara was laughing at a most unusual mental image while Aang was laughing at how Sokka called gathering food hard work. "Anyway, Katara, which way do we have to go now?" Aang said those words with his usual sweet curiosity coated voice.

Katara blinked a few times looking a bit confused she spoke with a tone to match her expression, "Aang...I thought you were guiding us." Aang blinked once then whipped out the map and said "I did? Ok! Well we'll just uh..." Sokka rolled his eyes just before saying, "Wait, you have no idea where we're going do you?" Aang smiled then said, "Nope!" Sokka blinked and got a blank expression just before saying "Great. I g-" Sokka was once again cut off by Katara who quickly snapped out, "Aang may not know where he's going but he's better at directions than you are oh Sokka the great!"  
Sokka grit his teeth then quickly said, "Really! Well you know what! I am great, thanks for pointing that out Katara." Katara then snapped out "Forget it Sokka, you're impossible!" Before the fighting could continue Aang went a bit closer to them but on the side closest to Katara then he said "We can't always be arguing right? I mean we're a team, Sokka, you can guide us if you really want to." Sokka would never get the chance to continue...because Katara then smiled and said, "No Aang, you'll guide us. You're the Avatar and I have faith in you Aang and so does Sokka, Momo, and Appa."

Aang smiled to Katara then blinked and looked to the path, they were nearing a nearby village. Sokka then smiled and said, "Yeah Aang, your girlfriend is right. We got faith in ya." Katara then slightly blushed, yes she and Aang were finally going out after all the denial. Katara wasn't used to being called Aang's girlfriend or anything along that line. Aang thought for a moment then said, "Sokka, are you really sure that the pirates are still after Katara? Maybe they're playing hide and go seek with the penguins!" Sokka quirked an eyebrow then said, "Listen aang, pirates can NEVER get over losing something so pricey and rare, So I'm pretty sure they'd still be after her."

A female then rushed to them and stood infront of Aang then the eye that wasn't covered by a patch covering about one third of her face, this caused the group to stop and Katara narrowed her eyes as jealousy grew within her. Is this girl going to flirt Aang after just getting here! thought Katara. The girl then spoke a bit sharply to Aang, "Hey, your friend is right..something so valuable wouldn't be just forgotten." Sokka grinned, "Hey Katara, I was...right...for..a...change?" he blinked looking confused. Katara grit her teeth then pointed accusingly toward the female, "EXCUSE YOU! Who do you think you are just comming along and flirting with Aang and Sokka!"

The female blinked and stood there with a blank expression for a moment..the corner of the females mouth twitched and before she or the others knew it a huge grin crossed her lips as she began laughing and placing her hands over her stomach as she blurted out in between laughter, "Flirting! These two are not my type, trust me waterbender. If you or your brother begin thinking anything I'm not after you either. You're more that kids type." she pointed to Aang and slowly stopped laughing. Sokka blinked then shrugged slightly before saying, "Ok that answered my question." Katara's eyes widdened and then she yelled out, "SOKKA! YOU SEXIST PERVERT!" Katara went off to Aang and held his hand and then the walking continued. Katara slightly glanced over her shoulder and then spoke in a tone coated by suspicion, "How'd you know I was a waterbender?" The female then spoke sternly, " Enough, I'm not answering that since it's obvious. Anyway I'm here to help you three.."

Momo and Appa then made their annoyed noises and then the female continued to speak, "...five. I'm here to help you five track the pirates for free. I'm trying to find them since they took something from my village. It was something important that I need to work on my bending skills." Aang canted his head to the side and then blurted out, "What element do you bend?" The female slightly smiled and said, "I'm don't bend an element you know of...it's a fluke so you wouldn't know of it." Sokka then gasped before he said, "You're a fire bender! I knew it, you were too suspicious for your own good! You can't trick us!" Katara then rolled her eyes then said, "Oh cut it out Sokka."  
Aang glanced over his shoulder then smiled all big like, "Sokka, people from the Fire Nation don't look like that or wear that style of clothing." Sokka blinked a whole bunch then said, "I knew that, I was just testing you." As they neared the village the female looked quite serious as she said, "All of you better be ready...this is going to be a challenge for each of us. I have no idea how long you five have been after them but I'm sure that they've gotten better at fighting since the five of you have seen them." As they walked in people began saying things about Aang's group completely discluding the new female with them. Some things consisted of "It's the Avatar!" "Look it's the Avatar and his friends!" "LOOK A BISON AND A LEMUR!"

Of course after all of that jabbering from the people of the village...a group of pirates came out of the ship. One of the pirates approached the group, he didn't look too happy and it seemed as if he recognized Aang's group of five. The pirate then spoke in his classic accent, "Avatar, you've got something that belongs to..." The pirate glanced down to the holding hands of Aang and Katara then he grinned and continued speaking, "I knew you two were going out, it was too obvious on our first encounter." The female then slightly moved her fingers just a bit as her exposed black hued eye seemed to follow something the pirate was then encased by a stream of shadows from a nearby home, she muttered softly under her breath, "Shadows can hurt after all...can't they?"

Sokka pointed and as if Aang, Katara, and Sokka had a psychic connection they all said, "You bend shadows!" Katara quickly let go of Aang's hand and said, "Sokka, you owe me some supplies..Aang let's take care of the pirates." Aang smiled as he let go of Katara's hand just before giving her a slight nod. Sokka frowned then said, "Awwww, you know it's times like these I wish Zuko would attack." The pirate's eyes widdened for the moment that he said, "Since when can anyone bend a shadow!" The females hands clenched into fists, "That's easy...since my parents messed up and had me." Her hands then became relaxed once again and the pirate fell to the ground. Before anyone could do anything else, the other pirates tossed the smoke pellets and the place was covered in nothing but smoke. -----Maybe it will continue...who knows..if anyone here likes this I'll post chapter 2 when I get it up.


	2. Chapter 2 : Zuko's challenge

** The Amazing Reject Element   
Chapter 2! Zuko's Challenge   
Rated T OO OMIMEOWMIX! **

The fight has begun, Aang and Sokka are forced to join the Shadow Bending female to help Katara before Zuko kills her off to regain his place within the Fire Nation. Has Ozai gone completely crazy! Is Zuko leading Aang into a trap again? Pairings..AxK hints of SxZ if you take it that way xDDDDDDDD. But for the most part we're still Stickin' with AxK cuteness! 

Disclaimer   
I DO NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Hells if I did...man people would totally hate me :D 

Claimer   
I own my character/s and idea/s. Don't take them without my permission. Lana owns her idea/s and character/s that may appear. 

Quick thing! Thought bubbles! 

Characters in this Chapter.. 

Aang   
Katara   
Sokka   
My OC the shadow bending female   
Prince Zuko   
Iroh (OMFG YAAAAAAAY!)   
Pirates 

People who lived in the village began to flee and panic. If Aang and his group were going to win anything they had to focus. In that huge smoke cloud Sokka flailed a bit and yelled out in an annoyed tone, "Hey! Watch where you guys are running!" As another citizen ran into Sokka he fell over then muttered "I'm just going to enjoy the view down here for now..Oh look...a rock." His hand moved toward the rock that he was looking at but then he heard a very familiar voice. 

Sokka had a guess in his mind as to who it was, his heart raced at the thought of what would happen if he was to run into that person he suspected it was. So many 'what if's had cluttered his mind that he was just searching for the rest of the group..he felt he had to warn them. Even after three years...it was still too risky to run into _him_. Sokka then finally made his way to Aang, amazingly enough Aang wasn't getting attacked or attacking any pirates. Katara's voice was then recognized by the two as she yelled out, "AANG! SOKKA!" 

Aangs eyes widened as it registered through his mind. Before he knew it he yelled out, "KATARA!" His eyes began to glow along with the multiple arrows which were all connected...his anger did indeed trigger the spirits within him. The sharp winds began to clear the smoke and blow away most of the pirates, the shadow bending female and Sokka were both holding onto different structures. The shadow bending female quickly glanced over to Sokka then began yelling out to him in an annoyed tone, "Let me guess, the Avatar's pissed off and his waterbending girlfriend is the only one who can help us is gone..right?" 

Sokka then looked over and yelled out to her, "You can say that." The shadow bending female glanced toward Aang and that exposed eye of hers narrowed, I don't have time for this... she thought. The shadow bending female then yelled out to Aang "Listen kid! I know I'm not your little girlfriend but hear me out, she's gone now and you have to snap out of it and use your anger to help you get her back!" Nothing seemed to happen, Aang was still in the air with the wind whisping about the area. Sokka then yelled out, "It isn't working, this is just great, AANG I DON'T NEED TO DIE LIKE THIS!" The shadow bending female then snapped out in a yell, "It's not about you, self-centered waterbender!" 

After those words the female shadow bender quickly let go of the structure she was holding onto for a moment just to use a very swift movement of the arms and then she extended her fingers and grit her teeth. Many shadows from a dark alley way just flowed and encased Aang in nothing but a big shadow. The soon as the wind went down, the shadows stopped encasing Aangs body and flowed back to the dark alley as the shadow bending female calmly rested her hands at her sides as she glanced down to Aang. Sokka let go of the structure he was holding onto and then he went to Aang and picked him up resting him upon his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sokka frowned as he looked toward the shadow bending female as he said with a sad tone linked with his voice, "What now? Aang's out cold and Katara's gone." 

The shadow bending female blinked once just before she said, "Well, you figure it out..I need to get the damn pirates before they leave. I've traveled all this way and I'm not going to let them go easily, you got that?" Sokka then laughed for a moment just before saying, "You're a girl, you can't fight pirates alone. You're dumber than you look, I mean look at that patch on your face.." The shadow bending female then clenched her fists as anger swelled within her and then said very sharply to Sokka, "You sexist bastard! You underestimate girls way too much, you know that? If I wasn't so set on getting.." Aang then muttered softly in his sleep, "K-katara..I'm sorry..I'm...sorry..." The shadow bending female blinked once and frowned, she knew what it was like to be the reason why someone went missing, why they left your side, why they left you in the cold, why they got taken away. Sokka then grit his teeth then he muttered, "Help us out and we'll help you get the pirates...and take Aang...the guy ain't exactly light." 

"Fine, but you have to keep your end of the deal. Well even if you don't, this is to help the Avatar. Let's start brainstorming right now so that we can get this figured out.. who in their right mind would kidnap the Avatar's girlfriend?" those words were spoken by the shadow bending female who glanced toward Sokka but then as she was taking Aang from him, she managed to catch a glimpse of Sokka's expression. That exposed eye of hers widened just before she spoke the words, "Sokka, you know who did this...don't you!" Sokka blinked shaking off his look of guilt and then he narrowed his eyes as he said, "What makes you think that! How would I know who took Katara? The place was covered in sm-it was Zuko." The shadow bending female blinked a few times and quirked her exposed eyebrow before she said, "Uh...gee..mister waterbender, who the hell is Zuko? Sounds like a name someone out of the Fire Nation would have a name like that." Sokka looked a little worried as he said, "Zuko's the banished prince of the Fire Nation. He's after Aang since he wants to get back into the Fire Nation-" Aang then softly spoke, "Sokka, Appa...said it's enough information." Appa who was completely silent that whole time yawned as Momo was trying to straighten his fur which got completely frizzed out from the whole Aang situation. 

Sokka snickered and then he glanced toward Aang, "Well, Aang, we're gonna save your girlfriend...once you stop understanding what Appa's saying." After Sokka smiled and nodded for a moment he then said, "Yeah.." The shadow bending female then quirked the exposed eyebrow once again as she spoke in a confused and completely weirded out tone, "Right..ok...freak." Sokka then glanced over all quick like and narrowed his eyes, "I'm not a freak!" Next Sokka pointed at her all accusingly like just before saying, "You're the one with the freaky face patch!" 

The female shadow bender just looked off for a moment just as she muttered, "How observant." Sokka did a thumbs up sign and nodded once. He knew he was observant, so then he said, "Yeah, I am, that's why I'm so helpful." After those words Aang used Airbending to get himself out of the grasp of the female shadow bender. Once Aang was on his feet he looked up at her and blinked just before saying, "My name's Aang, I'm the Avatar! Since you're helping us, what's your name?" 

The shadow bending female straightened up her clothes just before she glanced down to him saying, "My name is Magnolia, it's best if you just don't ask why." Aang canted his head to the side for a moment and blinked once before saying, "I wasn't going to but ok! We gotta find Katara now." Magnolia slightly smiled then kindly spoke the words, "Yeah..none of us have any idea as to what type of danger Katara is in." 

At Zuko's Fire Nation ship... 

Zuko looked over to his uncle then narrowed his eyes as he said sternly, "Uncle Iroh..we've got the walrus." Iroh blinked and had the most confused look upon his face and a tone to match as he said, "Prince Zuko, that's the Avatar's female companion." Katara then narrowed her eyes and sharply said,"I'M NOT A WALRUS! Why didn't you jump in a river already!" Zuko then blinked once then said, "Well walrus, I don't listen to annoying waterbending peasants such as your fat walrus self." Iroh then chuckled softly and then said in his normal happy tone, "Prince Zuko, I just had a funny idea, you see, we could ..never mind. What else was it that your father needed for you to be allowed into the Fire Nation?" Zuko glanced over to his uncle and grinned evilly, "Uncle Iroh, we just have to kill this pesky walrus. Father said he...I mean..she poses a threat in getting the Avatar." 

Iroh then narrowed his eyes slightly, "Prince Zuko, that's not right, we can't just kill her." Zuko slightly frowned, "Listen uncle, you know that I don't like killing anyone, but I want my honor back and I want father to accept me again." Iroh closed his eyes for a moment as he said, "If you need anything I'll be playing pai sho.." As Iroh walked off Zuko frowned for a short moment then glanced back to Katara before saying, "This is your fault, walrus." Katara grit her teeth and tried to get free as she snapped out, "Go jump in an ocean!" 

As Zuko walked off scowling not able to take another minute of Katara, he began to wonder if his honor would truly be restored if all went according to plan. Perhaps things would be better. Maybe he could take over the Fire Nation. Maybe he could prove to Iroh that it was all worth it in the end. He wanted his honor and acceptance once again. This was top priority to him. He knew one thing for sure...he could hit two bisons in one shot...kill the waterbender and get the Avatar within his reach. 

With Aang, Sokka, and Magnolia who took an abandoned ship from the now empty village. Magnolia blinked and glanced over to Aang and quirked an eyebrow and she said with a confused tone in her voice, "Penguin boy, why didn't we just take the bison, please enlighten me again." Aang smiled all big like and pointed at Sokka who was currently trying to steer the ship. Aang quickly spoke with his as usual happy tone, "Sokka's instincts!" Sokka narrowed his eyes as he said, "Well! I think we should use a boat today, we'll be just fine...and besides, Appa needs a rest once in a while." Appa made one of his usual bison noises as Aang smiled and said, "Yeah boy, you're always helping us, thanks Appa!" Magnolia slightly grinned as she looked around and placed one hand upon her hip, "We should be glad, the waterbender found us a big toy boat." Sokka continued to steer the boat has he ignored Magnolia's comment. 

This adventure is becoming a bit of a twist to these three. They had no idea as to what happened to Katara and they don't know what will happen. All they know is that they feel the same about one thing...the fact that they need to hurry. If they didn't hurry they didn't know what would happen to Katara. Aang then blurted out, "Hey Sokka! I'm gonna show Katara that I can talk like Appa when we see her again!" Sokka rolled his eyes at Aang's optimism, "That's great Aang, I'm sure Katara would _love_ to hear the second Appa..." 

Will there be more? You know what...I got no idea. It depends if I'm asked to continue this crazy thing. Wooooo! 


	3. Chapter 3 : Time Is Life

** The Amazing Reject Element   
Chapter 3! Time Is Life   
Rated T Oooo! **

It's now or never. The group of three are on the ocean in search of Zuko's ship. Sokka's choice of using a ship could cost Katara her life. Aang and Katara are feeling deprived of one another. AxK we love that pairing don't we:D And no, Zuko is not getting paired with Magnolia or Katara folks! They don't even talk about each other xD 

Disclaimer duckies and loves!   
I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender ;;; If I did, I'd actually let the fans toss ideas at me! 

Claimer my darlings!   
I own my character/s and idea/s. Lana owns her character/s and idea/s that may appear in this luffly story! 

Characters that are in this chapter.. 

Aang   
Katara   
Sokka   
Magnolia (My OC)   
Prince Zuko   
Iroh   
Fire Nation Soldiers 

Aang then flopped down and sat close to Appa and then leaned upon him. He remembered how throughout the years he's known Katara, she was the one who laughed at his animal impersonations. He smiled slightly as the memories he loved and adored so much flowed within his mind. Though after a while of sweet remembrance, his heart skipped a beat as soon as he remembered the gravity of the situation. Katara was in danger and Sokka was steering. 

Magnolia frowned and glanced to Aang, she knew something was bothering him but she knew what was best, if anyone is going to sulk they better sulk alone, that was a small rule she made for herself since the death of her parents. She knew her parents didn't care for her, no matter how much she cared for them. She shook it off as she just glanced blankly at the ocean as she muttered softly to herself, "It feels like something's just out there waiting for me.." Magnolia slightly frowned as she just continued to stare blankly and she muttered softly to herself once again, "But...what? Probably nothing." Sokka rolled his eyes as he said in a confused tone, "Ok..what's with the quiet! Really now, Aang I know you're normally yapping away about something so what's the deal?" 

Aang glanced over and frowned to Sokka. Aang had that look that triggered Katara to do her best to cheer him up and make him smile again. After a moment of silence Aang then said and a concerned tone, "I'm just worried about Katara..that's all.." After Aang spoke Momo hopped up onto Aangs shoulder and Appa nuzzled Aang once. Aang let out a soft chuckle as he pet Momo and said, "Thanks Appa, thanks Momo.." Sokka then blinked then said quite loud in an annoyed tone, "Hey what about me!" Aang blinked a few times then smiled, "Oh yeah! Thanks Sokka, uhhh you might wanna keep your eyes on the ocean." 

Sokka then quickly began to focus on steering once again. While that went on Magnolia ran her fingers through her long bangs for a moment as she then slowly snapped out of her realization of the past. What happened happend, she can't change that and she knew it. She then quickly glanced over to Sokka then walked over toward the steering wheel of the boat. Magnolia quirked that exposed eyebrow of hers then blinked before she said, "Have a seat for a while I'm taking over...you wouldn't be able to steer us through a bath tub." 

Sokka grunted as he muttered, "Stupid pesky girl." After he said those words he flopped down near Aang but not directly next to him of course. Magnolia cautiously took the wheel realizing that she had to take this time to concentrate on helping her newly found helpers. It was now her job to get them there before Katara's fate was decided by Prince Zuko. From the current situation..she felt as if this was some sick and twisted form of a cat and inferior animal chasing game. 

Upon Zuko's Fire Nation Ship once again... 

Within the cabin of the ship Iroh was sitting down across one of the Fire Nation soldiers as he had then announced, "I win again, thanks to the lotus tile and my tea." The soldier sitting across Iroh then scowled and said, "It's not fair, you always win no matter who it is." Iroh looked to him and blinked as he then made motions with his hands relevant to the situation as he said, "Well, you see it takes years and years of practice to master the game of pai sho. The point is you are improving." The soldier got up and as he left to check on how things were around the rest of the ship he couldn't help but wonder why the war was occurring. Now as for with Prince Zuko, things weren't going as well. 

He narrowed those lovely golden hued eyes of his as he then spoke calmly, "I'm going to ask you one more time...and this time you better know..." The waterbender we all know as Katara then snapped out, "I don't know and asking me isn't going to change that so...STOP ASKING ME!" Zuko then put his hands behind his back as he looked off as if something within him was missing, "I suppose I'll never know what happened then...too bad that answering my question was the only thing you were good for. You couldn't even do that. Pathetic walrus." Katara then yelled out, "I'm not a walrus you heartless jerk!" After Zuko heard Katara's words he then scowled as he looked to her, "Fine, it's hard to believe you know nothing about her.." As Zuko left that holding room being fed up with what he considered as the most annoying and disturbing female in China. 

Back with Aang and his group... 

Magnolia glanced over her shoulder as Sokka announced, "That's Prince Zuko's ship! Now we need to think of a plan and then we'll get Katara." Aang just looked to Sokka and frowned as he said with sadness coated in his voice, "Sokka, what if there isn't enough time to get Katara after we make a plan?" Sokka was about to respond but before he could work his instamatic Magnolia then said sharply, "I'm taking over this since you two seem like the newest sob stories, Avatar, get the bison ready and annoying waterbender...follow the Avatar's lead." Sokka smacked his own forehead with his left hand and muttered softly, "Getting told to what to by a girl, this isn't right.." As Aang used airbending to get onto Appa he grabbed onto the reins. While Sokka was climbing up looking as if he was in a climbing race with Momo, Magnolia walked over to Appa and made a slight motion with her hands. 

The slight motion of her hands then caused a shadow to flow from beneath Appa's saddle to create a rope with the shadow. After the shadow rope was formed she quickly climbed up toward Appa's saddle. That shadow rope of hers vanished after her as soon as she got upon Appa's saddle..to her this was not a big surprise. Once Sokka got onto Appa's saddle along with Momo he snickered then said, "Wow, you must be a weak girl if you can't keep a measly shadow magic rope around." He then chuckled and continued to speak, "I mean really, that's just weak..well then again I should've known, you're just a weak girl." Magnolia looked at her hands for just a moment and decided not to answer Sokka, she quickly glanced toward Aang. 

It seemed as if she was on the verge of telling him to get Appa to Zuko's ship when Aang had then said, "Appa, yip yip!" He moved the reins with a swift lift and drop motion. As soon as the reins motion ended, Appa went up into the air and toward Zuko's ship. Now they were getting closer and closer to Zuko's ship. In nothing but mere minutes they'd be set and on their way to getting Katara out of there...if they were in time. 

Aang blinked and a thought began crossing his mind...what _was_ happening to Katara and _is_ she safe? He told himself within his mind that he'd have to find out once he got there. The moments in the village with the pirates could've been his last moments with Katara. Only time would answer him and time is something that they were running out of. Since as they were getting there...they didn't know they were getting ready to kill off Katara. 

Again...at Zuko's Fire Nation Ship.. 

Katara looked off to the side as she muttered to herself, "Aang...where are you?" Katara then grit her teeth and tried to get free from the chains which kept her securely to the wall. Within her she had the spirit to get free, she even had the will...the problem was she didn't have the strength. She wanted to get back to Aang's side once again and be the one who tells him that everything is going to be alright in the end. Somehow she felt that she just had to escape to prove that everything would be alright. There was a problem...how could she free herself from chains that bound her to a wall and a fate that would lead to her death? 

Meow meow...I might continue, it's amazing that this chapter didn't leave off on a happy note like the other two :B well anyway! If you fellas want me to continue on just let me know! Yeah I do leave these note things...HI! xD There, random happy note not related to the fic! YAAAAY! 


	4. Chapter 4 : You're My Distraction

** The Amazing Reject Element   
Chapter 4 - You're My Distraction   
Rated T , gotta love just in case issues! **

Aang and his group reach Zuko's ship, but Zuko encounters a soldier who stops him from getting to the group. While Katara is counting the seconds and thinking of Aang, her airbending hero is on his way. There's an unusual surprise, but is this a trap? AxK, no one is with Magnolia, sorry folks! 

Disclaimer   
I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender xD GAWD if I did, then this would prolly be a movie! 

Claimer   
I own my character/s and idea/s & Lana owns her idea/s and charater/s that may appear. Take any and I'll like totally kick your butts :B 

Characters 

Aang   
Katara   
Sokka   
Zuko   
Iroh   
Soldiers (One is my OC()Mine made the second appearance which is around for a good deal of time() and one is Lana's OC ()Her's makes the first slight interaction with Sokka appearance() and maybe some random ones)   
Magnolia (My OC) 

Once Appa had been above Zuko's ship, Aang used his Airbending techniques to get Sokka, Magnolia, and himself down from Appa. After getting them down most of the Fire Nation soldiers upon Zuko's ship then circled Aang and his group. As Aang realized time was slowly going by he frowned as he looked toward Sokka and Magnolia. Before Aang got a chance to speak, she smiled to them slightly then said, "You two save that Katara girl and I'll handle these guys. It'll be just fine." Aang nodded slightly to her for perhaps the last time...after that nod he used Airbending on himself and Sokka to give them a head start on the run to find Katara. 

That shadowbending female known as Magnolia began to use shadowbending on the Fire Nation soldiers trapping some of them within shadows which flowed from various parts of the boat near her. Of course Magnolia was doing good, but it could only last for so long against so many soldiers. Before she could turn and use defense she found herself with a sword jabbed into a spot close to her left shoulder through her chest. Magnolia staggered just slightly trying to keep herself up as the crimson hued blood flowed out of her wound at such a gentle pace. As she continued to force herself to continue using shadowbending and cause the blood to flow faster due to the fact that the beat of her heart getting faster trying to give the whole body enough blood to function properly. 

Sadly, just as Magnolia was turning to face the last few Fire Nation soldiers a dagger was jabbed right into her back causing yet another wound to slowly allow blood to escape her body. Magnolia finished off the last few Fire Nation soldiers encasing them within shadows...of course after they sent a blast of fire toward her arm. She then fell to her knees as she narrowed that exposed eye of hers slightly she muttered softly to herself, "There's someone out there...just waiting for me but..." She just glanced down slowly as she began losing touch with reality at the same time as that exposed eye of hers filled with tears, "They're just waiting for nothing now..." Those were the last words she muttered just before she collapsed on the right side of her body. 

As for Aang and Sokka they were rushing toward one of the many rooms that they haven't checked. Aang quickly opening door after door saying "No Katara here!" every moment he got the wrong door. Though as soon as he got the right door he opened it quickly as he did with the other doors, but this time he ran in and yelled out, "Katara!" Katara looked up then smiled brightly to Aang and said, "Aang!" Sokka blinked then looked around for a moment then he yelled out in a high pitched voice, "Sokka! You're my hero! Thank you for risking your life and your food eating time to help me! I'M SO THANKFUL!" 

Katara looked blankly at Sokka then blinked before saying, "Gee Sokka...that ego of yours isn't changing the fact that-WAIT! Aang, Sokka! You two have to get out of here...this seems like a giant trap." Aang blinked as he smiled slightly to her before saying, "Katara, we're not leaving without you." Sokka then blinked and smiled slightly as he said, "Yeah Katara, we're staying 'till the bitter end. Even if it means we're going to die." Katara's eyes widened as she noticed a Fire Nation soldier rush in right behind Sokka and knock him out quickly then escape before she could then yell out, "Sokka!" Katara's eyes swelled with tears as she looked to the doorway, the last member of her family near her was now gone and out of her life. 

As she looked down crying remembering the bitter sweet memories with Sokka she gasped for a moment as Aangs hands moved up to her face in a fluid motion as he gently wiped away her tears. Aang looked up to her with those silvery teal hued eyes as he said, "Don't worry Katara..you and I will get Sokka back, ok?" To finish his sentence he smiled that tender loving smile to her just before he gave her a short kiss. Soon as he pulled away he smiled brightly before saying, "Alright! Now to get you outta those chains!" When he finished those words he quickly did some swift movements carefully aiming only for the chains weak points sharp gusts of razor sharp wind snapped the chains after using that airbending tactic for a while of course. 

As katara fell from the area she was chained to for quite some time,Aang quickly caught her and set her down upon her feet. Before Katara knew it, Aang was holding her hand and leading her quickly out of there. They both felt that it was a bit too easy to get her out of that room she was chained in. Amazingly enough, Aang stopped seeing Zuko's figure charging at them. Aang smiled nervously for a moment just as he said, "Had a feeling it was too easy!" 

Zuko had then narrowed his eyes as soon as he stopped quite a distance from them. The banished Fire Nation prince, after having a moment of silence said, "Avatar, I've finally got you in my grasp. I knew this would work..all this time after noticing how you and the walrus are together, this plan finally worked." Aang was just on the verge of speaking but then a Fire Nation soldier walked past Katara and Aang, as soon as that Fire Nation soldier walked past them that Fire Nation soldier stood in front of Aang and Katara. Zuko then snapped out "You! What're y-" He then recognized that Fire Nation soldier from quite a time ago, he then knew that he didn't just tell those words to one of his soldiers. 

The supposed Fire Nation soldier then got in a fighting stance. Aang and Katara took this time to use the soldier as a distraction as they ran off to find Sokka. Zuko grit his teeth and looked right at the supposed Fire Nation soldier who then stood their ground against Zuko so that Aang and Katara could get by. He looked at the soldier then muttered, "I know it's you." Zuko's eyes then widened as he heard foot steps coming their way, he then snapped out to the soldier, "Get out of here, now!" 

As Zuko grit his teeth allowing that soldier to run past him. He let _her_ slip from his grasp at that moment. The one girl who he constantly tried to find out more about from the one who he called a walrus. He then felt as if his heart was torn once again from her departure...the girl that didn't turn into a pathetic fangirl at the very glance, the girl that fought her own battles, the girl who wasn't afraid to die for a cause, the girl who took time to listen and not talk back to him. Iroh then walked over to Zuko with a confused look upon his face as he said, "Prince Zuko, most of the soldiers are out cold...uh not cold as the temperature-" 

Zuko then interrupted, "I know what you mean Uncle Iroh...the Avatar and his walrus just escaped." He then blinked as he stared off for a moment in the direction the soldier ran just before he looked over to Iroh, "Uncle, we need to figure out a new plan." Iroh then gave Zuko a firm nod as he then put his hands in his sleeves preparing to get deep within his own thoughts. Zuko may have lost for now but he intended on trying to find a way to get Aang and Katara back in his clutches. Iroh chuckled for a moment just as he looked to Zuko, "Prince Zuko, you'll find this amusing, you see...we could've won if you killed the Avatar's girlfriend right away...isn't that..." Zuko then had a confused look upon his face as he looked to Iroh, "Why didn't I think of that? ...Uncle this is the last time we leave a soldier in charge of killing a walrus." 

Back with Aang and Katara, they were running through the ship as fast as they could trying to find Sokka. Katara then blinked and frowned as she said, "Aang, if we don't get out of this...I just want you to please remember me when you get reincarnated." Aang then looked back to her, he was quite shocked since no one told any of the past Avatar's that. How he knew that was some time durring the years he managed to tap into the spirits of the past Avatars within him. He smiled to her sweetly then said, "Katara, I can't forget someone like you, and I never will!...Uhhhh unless I get amnesia." Katara then laughed softly for a short moment as she and Aang continued their search for Sokka. 

Ta da! Chapter 4 is now done...shall it...continue! 


	5. Chapter 5 : Irony

** The Amazing Reject Element   
Chapter 5 Irony   
Rated T for those wonderful just in case issues! **

Magnolia is out of commission and Sokka is missing. Aang and Katara run into someone but are they disguised making this a giant trick? AxK! YAAAAAAY! Magnolia x A pirate! 

Claimer 

I own my character/s and idea/s. Lana owns her character/s and idea/s that may appear and or used. 

Disclaimer 

Guess what! I STILL don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender xB Yeah, it's sad. 

Characters! 

Aang   
Katara   
Sokka   
Zuko   
Iroh   
Appa (Why'd I forget to mention poor Appa in some of these!)   
"Soldiers" (One being mine and the other being Lana's :3 the one lurkin' with Sokka is her's)   
Magnolia (My OC)   
Pirates (Lana's!)   
The Avatar's sister (Lana's!) 

They had finally got to a room with Sokka and a supposed soldier of the Fire Nation within its walls. The supposed Fire Nation soldier had then quickly looked toward Katara and Aang standing at the door way and quickly sapped out, "GO!" Katara then responded by yelling out,"Not without Sokka!" Aang had then quickly ran in and grabbed Sokka avoiding barrages of fire. The Airbender we all know as Aang quickly used a mixture of swift and strong airbending tactic to send the supposed Fire Nation soldier right into a wall. 

That supposed Fire Nation soldier slid down the wall and landed upon the ground now out cold just like Sokka. Katara and Aang who was now holding an unconscious dead weight Sokka over his right shoulder were on their way to get out of Zuko's Fire Nation ship. Aang had then frowned and glanced toward Katara before saying, "Katara, why didn't Sokka go on a diet before this all happened? He's really heavy." Katara laughed for a short moment before saying, "Well Aang, Sokka's always getting ready for hibernation." Aang smiled to Katara and said, "Yeah, now Sokka's like a walrus!" 

With a confused look upon her face for a short moment Katara then smiled back to Aang before saying, "Thanks Aang." As Aang chuckled for a short moment he continued looking at Katara and said, "Well it's true Katara! You're also too pretty to be a walrus, you're more like...a lemur!" Katara couldn't help but smile to Aang's comment. There was also another thing she couldn't fight, the feeling within her heart and her soul when she was around Aang. Of course there were rough times where they got annoyed with each other, but they always managed to fix it up soon after with the simple yet complex word, 'Sorry'. 

Upon the deck of Zuko's ship... 

Magnolia's exposed eye was then slightly open, her grasp with reality was nearly broken and she was just holding on by a thread to two things. Reality and life. She could hear foot steps getting closer and closer to her as the flow of blood from her wounds were going at a slower pace since her heart was getting weaker moment by moment. "Such a mess we have here.." were the words Magnolia heard as she had lay there upon the crimson hued blood of hers. It was a males voice that she heard say those words, it wasn't Sokka's voice and it wasn't Aang's voice. 

She had known that much. Magnolia then managed to mutter quite softly, "Who.." Before she could try to finish she felt someone's finger rest upon her lips. That same male voice she heard before then said, "Mamoselle, you need to be quiet." Magnolia had then felt that persons finger move off of her lips and shortly after she felt her bleeding body being picked up. She managed to fully open up that exposed eye of hers and she then saw slightly blurred pirates and as she glanced toward the person who was holding her she saw a pirate. 

Magnolia then thought, 'Well, this is irony at its best. A pirate saved me. Great.' Her exposed eye was then shut, she heard that same voice saying, "Piere, do you think she'll live?" After a moment of silence she then heard that same male voice saying, "Hm, that isn't very optimistic..nor is it too helpful." Magnolia then softly muttered under her breath, "Insane pirate.." Before Magnolia could hear that voice once again she felt herself drift off. 

Within Zuko's room 

Iroh stood at the doorway to Zuko's room with his hands in his sleeves. Zuko then glanced over toward Iroh before saying, "Well, what is it Uncle?" Iroh took a deep breath before saying, "Prince Zuko, I found out that the young girl in the cage is the Avatar's sister. You see she explained to me how when Air Nomads are still babies and they have some sort of relation to the Avatar or are of a high rank get arrow tatt-" Zuko then interrupted Iroh by snapping out, "Uncle! I knew that already, you act as if I've never spoken to an airbender before. Anyway..now I know we'll manage to lure the Avatar here once again." Iroh's eyes had then narrowed slightly as he said, "Prince Zuko, we cannot tell the Avatar so quickly. You must give it time." 

Zuko then narrowed his eyes as he then fully looked to Iroh as he said, "You're right Uncle Iroh. Oh and also, I don't need to hear the story of how that girl got captured a hundred years ago in that annoying cage that kept her alive throughout these years." Zuko then grit his teeth then snapped out, "See Uncle! Now I've got that stuck in my head." Iroh then grinned slightly just as he said, "Prince Zuko..you left out the fact that the cage was what many called cursed." After Iroh spoke those words he left the doorway to Zuko's room. Zuko then glanced toward the candles doing his best to figure out how his plan would work and if it would work the way he wanted. 

With Aang and Katara 

They had finally got to the area were Aang and Sokka had last left Magnolia. All that was there was a puddle of blood and unconscious Fire Nation soldiers. Aang then looked around and frowned as he tried not to think too much about what could've happened. He quickly took out his good ol' bison whistle and blew into it for a short moment. Before Aang or Katara knew it, good ol' Appa then swooped over to them. 

Aang wrapped one arm around Katara's waist as he then quickly used arbending to get Katara, himself, and dead weight Sokka onto Appa. Amazingly enough a supposed Fire Nation soldier which just ran onto the deck had then used airbending to get upon Appa's saddle. The technique was a bit different than Aang's but it still managed to freak out Aang and Katara since it was airbending. Aang then glanced over to Katara then blinked before saying, "Uh, Katara...I thought I was the last airbender." Katara took a slight gulp then blinked for a moment, "I guess that's not true anymore." 

That supposed Fire Nation soldier then took off that helmet. It was amazingly enough a female who had light brown colored hair with a blend of blonde. She didn't seem evil at all, in fact she had a kind look within her eyes. The female had then spoken, "Hello there Aang, and his fr-" Aang couldn't help it, he just had to interrupt her by saying, "Tao! How'd you live all these years! OH! That girl is Katara and the unconscious guy is Sokka!" 

Katara blinked a few times expecting some sort of explanation since it was only natural that she began feeling some jealousy within her, so then she asked, "Aang, how do you know her?" Aang smiled brightly then said, "This is my cousin, she lived at the Southern Air Temple with my sister and I along with the other people there!" Tao's face got overtaken by a confused expression as she looked to Katara as she was saying, "You seem very fond of Aang, are you two going out with each other?" Katara blushed a bit then smiled before saying, "Yes... wait, how did you know we were going out?" Tao blinked then pointed toward Aang and Katara, mind you there were sitting very close to each other as she said, "Well, the two of you have body language that speaks for itself." Aang had smiled as he then said, "Appa, yip yip!" 

Is this the end! Should it be? Lemme know lemme know! 


	6. Chapter 6 : Twilight

** The Amazing Reject Element   
Chapter 6 + Twilight   
Rated T for just in case! Wooooo! **

Aang and Katara are now stuck with Aang's "relative", Tao. Katara's trying to figure out if this Tao girl is trying to trick them. Sokka is kinda out like a light. Magnolia is upon the pirate ship. Zuko just seemes to be questioning his plan as Iroh speaks with the Avatar's sister. Kyoshi!(Read to find out about that xDDD) Pairings for the chapter! Aang x Katara, Magnolia x A pirate :B Ain't it sweet! 

Disclaimer! 

I'm not of the owning of Avatar : The Last Airbender! ...I think all fans wish they owned it. 

The Claimer! 

I own my character/s and idea/s. Lana owns her character/s and idea/s that may be used. Silly silly people! I type these over and over xDDDD 

The Characters 

Aang   
Sokka   
Katara   
Appa   
Momo   
Iroh   
Zuko   
The Crazy Foaming Guy   
Suki   
Magnolia(My OC)   
Pirates (All of them, even Pierre is Lana's take this as a SP error fix :B I just kinda noticed it in the previous chapter)   
The Avatar's Sister (Lana's OC!)   
Tao (My OC!) 

Appa had now began to soar in the evening sky. It had been a long day for everyone. As Aang was looking forward to make sure they knew where they were going at all times. Katara on the other hand was leaning against Aang as if he was a pillow of some sort. Aang didn't seem to have a problem with Katara using him as a pillow. 

Tao looked to Aang and Katara for a short moment and smiled slightly glad to see her dear cousin was happy and found love. It amazed her that so much happened...even as she began to turn to look to Zuko's Fire Nation ship she couldn't help but feel a deep feeling of some sort which she had yet to figure out. What ever that feeling was, it wasn't going away. If that feeling left her she felt as if she'd be lost again in a place that's changed. A place she once saw as a place where everyone could get along just fine. 

Kyoshi Island... 

The one everyone had nicknamed as 'The Crazy Foaming Guy' was upon the ground twitching and foaming like crazy. Suki had then walked on over and calmly looked down rolling her eyes before saying, "He's at it again. Wow, that's a lot of foam. He's broken two records in one day." Suki then glanced up at the sky seeing the colors go from a golden purple mixture to that dark hue of blue. She carefully turned and walked away from that foaming member of society on Kyoshi. She snickered just before saying, "Now..to get this make-up off and turn in for the night." 

Upon the Pirate's Ship 

The sky was nothing but a dark hue of blue with stars scattered across it with clusters here and there, to top off that night sky there was the moon, it was nearly a full and complete orb in the sky but it wasn't quite there. That silvery light of the moon is what lit many areas of China and beyond. Well, Magnolia had began to wake up as she began to sit herself up to look up at the sky with a slight smile upon her face. No matter what condition she was in, no matter what trouble had twisted her life, it managed to mend itself as she looked to the stars in the night sky. Before she could continue star gazing, she heard foot steps coming toward her. 

Magnolia quickly glanced over to the direction of the foot steps, she was getting herself up in a sitting position since she was laying upon the ground for some unknown apparent reason. Those foot steps had stopped and it was that pirate that saved Magnolia. He glanced down to her then smiled slightly as he said, "Mamoselle, it's nice to see you're awake but it seems that you should be resting." Magnolia looked toward that pirate then narrowed her eyes, "Listen, I'm just fine. I don't intend on sounding rude, ungrateful, and such but why'd you save me?" The pirate then sat down next to Magnolia and looked to the sky for a moment as he said the words, "Mamoselle..there's something about you..." 

As the pirate looked to her he then spoke the words, "I also couldn't let you die there." His hand then brushed some silvery brown hued strands of hair to the side of Magnolia's face. She glanced down, it was quite obvious that she was a bit confused and sad all at the same time. As she said, "You wasted your time with this one." in a tone coated in sadness the pirate shook his head slightly as he said, "No..time is to valuable to waste." Magnolia then quickly looked to him snapping herself back to normal for a while before she said, "Who are you anyway? You saved my life and I owe you...even if you're a pirate." 

That male pirate had gotten up as he glanced down to Magnolia while he said, "I'm Gale, captain of this ship." While Gale turned and walked away Magnolia shook her head slightly and glanced toward the ocean now with the silver hued glow of the moon glistening off of it. For just a short moment she glanced toward the area where Gale walked off but then she quickly brought her focus back to the glistening ocean. She softly muttered to herself with a tone of depression mixed with it, "He's just a pirate...all he'll want is some money and I won't have to deal with the guy ever again. Unless...he took what I need from the village." She rested one hand upon her forehead as she looked up to the sky once again,she felt as if she would never have to repay Gale due to the fact that she thought she'd more than likely be dead by the next day anyway. 

Upon Zuko's Fire Nation Ship... 

Within the lower level of the ship there was a big holding room with a big cage. Inside of that cage was a young five year old girl sitting in the corner saying, "Well! Mr.Spider you see...Aang didn't know this happened! Shhhhhhh! I think Zuko's gonna come back and whine to me again." The young girl glanced over her shoulder, to her surprise it was Iroh walking on over to check on her. As soon as she saw Iroh she allowed a smile to then cross her lips as she yelled out, "Hi! Did you wanna hear about things before it was like this again!" Iroh laughed for a short moment as he sat upon one of the nearby crates before saying, "As always. Now..you were telling me about your bison...Baba?" 

The young blonde haired girl continued to smile as she said, "Yeah! Well, you see, Baba was Appa's twentieth sister." Iroh blinked as he then brought one hand to his chin before saying, "Ah, so I take it Appa and Baba's parents had many...hmm. Baby bison?" The young girl also known at the Avatar's sister smiled sweetly then said, "I guess so! Those were a lot of bison babies!" Iroh then nodded a bit before saying, "I would imagine so." The young girl giggled softly for a moment before saying, "I think lots of people would imagine so too!" 

In Zuko's room, he couldn't help but wonder if this plan would work. His plan to lure three people to him all at the same time. He gazed at the flames of the candles getting deeper in thought as he continued questioning his own plan. Any great mind would question ones own thoughts when it came to something as in depth as his plan. 

Zuko wanted acceptance from his father ever since he began his search for the Avatar. Upon his search for the Avatar he discovered the good and bad points of things. Especially with one thing that he couldn't manage to fight, a feeling toward someone related to the Avatar. He wanted to know so many things in just one life time. The question that bothered him was will he find his answers within a life time. 

His father, the Fire Lord Ozai was seemingly getting even more strict as his life went on. It seemed as if he would never get the chance to finally earn acceptance from his own father. Zuko knew that if his mother was still alive, his father may not have banished him from the Fire Nation. Perhaps he'd still be in the Fire Nation if his mother was still alive. The thought of his mother being dead and his father going insane just seemed to rip at his soul deep within, that girl he let slip out of his grasp understood that clearly. 

Wowie! This was an eventful chapter! xD I hope it was liked, uh, should it continue my dear friends and/or new reader:D Lemme know people! This concludes Chapter 5! 


End file.
